


Valentine's Confession

by cecelia_abby



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Banter, Confession, F/M, First Date, Friends to Lovers, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio) - Freeform, Teasing, script offer, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Confession

\---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---

\---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---

<All characters depicted in the script are 18 and above.>

\------ BEGIN -------

<restaurant background sfx plays throughout the script> {optional}

Oh hey!

You’re fashionably late.

Thought were not gonna show up.

<pause>

Oh that’s okay! It’s not like you purposely did it.

<pause>

I mean that’s not really a surprise.

It’s valentine’s day after all. Everyone’s out and about.

<pause>

<chuckles> Oh yes, the singles are probably at home.

But not all of them.

I mean we’re single and here we are having dinner on valentine’s.

<pause>

Oh, uh, I just didn’t want to be sad and lonely on valentine’s, I guess.

So I invited you, and now we can be lonely together. <giggles>

<pause>

Ah yeah yeah, we should order now. I’m starving. <chuckles>

<pause>

Uhm, wow they have a lot on the menu.

<pause>

Uh yeah, I did pick the restaurant but I’ve never eaten at a place like this. <awkward chuckle(?)>

<pause>

Uhm, I guess I’ll just have whatever you’re having then.

Sirloin beef steak with mushroom soup, was it?

<pause>

<clears throat> Yeah I’ll have one of those as well.

<pause>

Yeah, sure.

Order whatever champagne you want.

<pause>

<sighs in relieve> Man, that gave me anxiety.

<pause>

What? Don’t laugh at me. <giggles>

You know I’m not really used to expensive places like this.

<pause>

You’re right, we should have just gone to the burger stall near my place. <say while laughing(?)>

<pause>

Why come here? I don’t know.

I just wanted it to be special, I guess. Since it’s valentine’s day and all.

<pause>

I know we’re not a couple. But, hey, friends can show each other love as well.

<pause>

Yeah, I’m always right, you dummy. <giggles>

<pause>

Wow it took you that long to notice my dress. <say sarcastically>

<pause>

Yes, airhead. It’s the one you picked out for me.

D-Do you like it?

<pause>

Really?

<pause>

Oh, th-thank you.

<pause>

What? No! I’m not blushing!

<pause>

No, I’m not!

<pause>

Hmph, whatever.

<pause>

No, just stop it. I wasn’t blushing!

<pause>

Oh thank god, the food is here. <chuckles>

<clears throat> Thank you.

<pause>

Oh, pouring me the champagne like true gentleman, huh?

Didn’t know you had this side to you.

<pause>

<giggles> I mean you’re not exactly gentleman-like around me.

You’re always obnoxious and mean to me.

So this is new. <chuckles>

<pause>

<chuckles> Okay, let’s just eat.

<chewing sfx(?)>

Mmm, this is really good.

<slurping sfx(?)>

And the champagne goes really well with it.

<pause>

Okay honey, don’t need to brag about your champagne knowledge.

No one cares anyways. <soft chuckle(?)>

<chewing sfx(?)>

Okay, fine. I won’t tease you again. <say sarcastically>

<long pause(?) – skipping the meal>

Oh wow, that was really good. I’m already full.

How was it for you?

<pause>

Yeah, really good, right? Are you proud of me for choosing this amazing restaurant?

<pause>

Fine, you get half the credit for ordering the food and champagne.

<pause>

You wanna leave already?

<pause>

No, come on. We gotta finish the champagne.

And I have something to talk about.

<pause>

Come on, sit down.

And pour me another glass like the gentleman you are. <chuckles>

<pause>

Anyways, <slurping sfx(?)> I have something to tell you.

<pause>

It’s something serious.

<pause>

It’s why I invited you out to eat in the first place.

<pause>

Uhm, how do I say this.

<pause>

I know we’ve only known each other for a few months.

I think you already know what I’m gonna say with that look on your face, but lemme finish it, okay?

<pause>

Like I was saying, I know we’ve only known each other for a few months.

And this might come across very sudden and abrupt.

But I think you know very well, how close we got in these few months.

And neither of us can deny the fact that we complement each other really well.

<pause>

Don’t get me wrong, I really love how we are close friends and love how our whole dynamic is all over the place.

It’s very chaotic in a good way and I really, really love it.

<pause>

I don’t know how you feel about me but I think you already know that I really like you, <pause> more than a friend.

<pause>

I know that there’s a possibility of us ruining our friendship but we’ve never been the type to be cautious, right?

We jump without looking, right?

<pause>

So, I was thinking, why don’t we just take the leap of faith and start dating?

<pause>

What do you say?

<long(?) pause>

Yes? Really? Are you serious?

<pause>

Wait, you were thinking about it too?

<pause>

And you made me confess first? You fucking coward.

<pause>

Well, it doesn’t matter now anyways.

But seriously, grow some balls. <chuckles>

<pause>

You’re taking care of the bill today.

<pause>

No, I don’t care if I asked you out.

I took the step and confessed and now it’s your turn, so pay the bill.

<pause>

Fineee, we’ll split it. Asshole.

<pause>

Yeah, I guess this is our first date.

<pause>

I think both of us are thinking the same thing now.

<pause>

Pay the bill and get out of here, right?

<pause>

Okay let’s go, then.

Wait, your place or my place?

<pause>

Fine, we’ll go to your place.

<restaurant background sfx fades out> {optional}

\------ END -------


End file.
